Leaving
by whippasnappa
Summary: Naruto has a hard time accepting his feelings for a certian darkhaired someone. As they get closer, naruto tries to keep his distance, but that is getting harder and harder. What is he going to do? A sasunaru. don't own naruto!
1. keeping apart

This fic is dedicated to my close friend Andy. When he found he had feelings for another guy, let alone the fact that the guy he liked also happened to be his best mate, he had a hard time dealing with it. He knew I was pretty open-minded, so he found it easier to talk to me about it. They say love knows no gender! Oh…no, wait… or is that love knows no bounds?…erm, yeah…right anyway.

Naruto and Sasuke were on their way back from yet another mission together. Because he was, after finally killing his brother Itachi, the last heir of the sharigan Sasuke was easily forgiven for betraying the village. Also, the fact that Sasuke came back of his own free will probably helped his cause. Now Naruto and Sasuke were probably the most powerful Chunnin in the village. Tsunade had many missions she needed completing, many of the A rank. Naruto and Sasuke had become close friends; Naruto was the only one who could get any emotion from Sasuke. Recently however, Naruto had got so close to Sasuke he began feeling something that could only be described as more than friendship. He dismissed it anyway, but soon he began having thoughts about Sasuke that were starting to worry him. Naruto dismissed these as well, but then the dreams started. He blamed these abnormal feelings for Sasuke on hormones, but slowly he started to try and distance himself from the other boy. This wasn't easy however, because Sasuke was becoming suspicious of why Naruto was avoiding him, and they had a lot of missions together. Naruto had hardly said a word to Sasuke all throughout the mission and now he was worrying Sasuke. "Naruto, are you mad with me about something?" Sasuke asked the blonde. "N…no! Why would I be?" he nervously replied.

"Then why are you not talking to me?"

"Were talking now aren't we?" Naruto mumbled. Sasuke stopped walking and turned to look at Naruto. "What's wrong? You've been all jumpy and stuff recently."

"Teme, just leave it okay? Look, I'm going home." Naruto snapped. He stomped off, leaving a very confused Sasuke behind.

When Naruto reached his house he slammed the door quickly behind him and slumped to the floor. "Stupid teme. If he just left me alone…" a loud knock on the door told Naruto that he wasn't going to be alone just yet. He opened the door, saw that it was Sasuke, and closed it again in a swift motion.

Sasuke was surprised and he knocked on the door again. "What the hell, Naruto?" he shouted. Naruto closed his eyes and counted to ten. "I'm not home!" he shouted stupidly. "Yeah, nice try Naruto." Sasuke snapped back. "Let me in! Can't we talk?" Naruto knew Sasuke wasn't one for giving up so, he reluctantly opened the door. Sasuke pushed past him before he could change his mind. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Naruto followed and sat down too. "Right, what's going on with you?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"I don't know what you mean, Sasuke" Sasuke jumped up and slammed his fist on the table angrily. "That's bullshit and you know it! You totally blank me on missions, try and avoid me and slam your door in my face! So lets try that again. What. Is. wrong." he hissed through gritted teeth. Naruto refused to look at Sasuke. Sasuke knelt in front of the chair Naruto was sitting on and looked up into he face. "I just want to help Naruto." He said quietly. Sasuke touched naruto's hand, trying to show his support. Naruto screeched, and jumped backwards causing the chair and its occupant to fall backwards onto the floor. Naruto scrambled backwards and fled upstairs locking himself in the bathroom. Naruto swallowed hard, trying not to throw up; how could he let Sasuke touch him not knowing how he feels? If Sasuke had any idea he would run out of here as fast as possible. Naruto turned and emptied his stomach into the toilet. He coughed and moved to rinse his mouth in the sink under the tap. A concerned voice rang through the door. "Naruto, are you okay in there?" Sasuke called.

"I-I'm…f-fine." Naruto croaked. "j-just g-go…home Sasuke…" Sasuke didn't move, he tried to open the door, but found it was locked. "J-just go!" Naruto shouted. Hearing the stressed tone of naruto's voice, Sasuke decided it would be best to leave. "Alright, but I'll be back tomorrow and get you for training." Sasuke said. Naruto heard the door slam and let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding in. _'I can't stay around Sasuke. I need to stop thinking about him' _Naruto thought about the situation. He needed to leave kohona if he was to be able avoid Sasuke properly. _'I don't like guys, its just hormones. It's all Sasuke fault. Oh, who am I kidding? I really like Sasuke, but if anyone ever knew… I really gotta go; but where? Gaara! He always said I could go and stay with him anytime' _Naruto needed no further encouragement. He unlocked the door, walked into his bedroom, and began throwing things in a bag. _'Should I leave Sasuke a note?' _Naruto laughed coldly. "When he left for Orochimaru, he didn't leave me a note" Naruto said aloud in a bitter tone. He looked at his orange clothes. _'if anyone came looking for me I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb' _he thought he rummaged through his closet and picked up a large bag that was concealed at the back of his cupboard.

_X flashback X_

_Kakashi threw Naruto a bag. "Huh?"_

"_We have a mission the needs us to blend in, and we may need to track some ninja without being seen. Nothing personal, but orange really stands out. "Then… why?" Naruto asked, pulling out a bottle of hair dye. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders but a perverted glint in his eyes shouted a warning to Naruto he held out the bag for kakashi to take back. "Thanks, but I would rather stay orange and blonde." Naruto said in a cross tone. "You sure? There's some hot things in there; a great way to impress the ladies." Kakashi added. 'If you only knew, kakashi.' Naruto thought bitterly. Kakashi however refused to take the bag and when he got home, Naruto threw it in the back of his closet, without even looking at the rest of the contents, and never thought about it again._

_X end flashback X _

Naruto sighed he pulled out the hair dye. For some strange reason, he was nervous; he had never been anything but blonde. Naruto placed it to one side and emptied the contents onto his bed. "Whoa!" he pulled up a pair of black cargo pants and raised his eyebrow at the amount of chains that were hanging from them. He pulled of the orange pants and swapped them with the black ones. Then he noticed they were ripped in several places and they hung pretty low on his hips. "Geeze, what was kakashi _thinking?_" he shrugged, remembering it was the best he had right now. He pulled off his orange jacket and black shirt and replaced them with the black top from the bag. It was a lot tighter than his other one and it really showed off his toned chest. Naruto grabbed the hair dye and walked into the bathroom while reading the instructions. He pulled off his headband and pulled the shower down and leant over the bath.

'Ten easy minutes later'

Naruto dried his hair roughly. He closed his eyes and stood in front of the mirror. Gritting his teeth, he slowly opened one of his eyes and looked at his reflection. "Whoa!" he said again. It looked different not bad, just different. He threw the towel down and walked back into his bedroom. He rummaged in the bag pulling out the last two items. "Gah!" he dropped the thing he was holding. "Black leather? What does kakashi think I am?" he shouted crossly. He looked at the other jacket. It was just a plain black jacket. "This will have to do." He mumbled as he pulled it on. He walked back into the bathroom and looked at his kohona headband. He reached for it, but then changed his mind. He walked out without another glance back.


	2. Mission: Bringing Naruto back!

Sasuke knocked on the door again; was the dobe still asleep? He was getting more and more impatient as he slammed his fist against the door again. "Damnit dobe, open the door!" he shouted. He jumped up to naruto's window and peered in. noticing the window was open slightly he pried it open. Slipping through the window he jumped into the room. He walked through the small room and an open door caught his eye. He walked into the room and noticed he was in the bathroom. He picked up a bottle and looked at it confused. "Hair dye? What would Naruto want with this…and black no less." Sasuke muttered to himself. He dropped the bottle and walked out. "Naruto?" he called. No answer. Sasuke checked the rest of the house. "Where are you dobe?" he called. Sasuke walked back into the bathroom. Then he saw something that made his stomach clench. Naruto's headband. He never went anywhere without it; Naruto always was proud of wearing this a symbol of pride for the leaf village, so what was it doing here? Sasuke picked it up and looked at it worriedly.

"What do you mean, gone?" asked Tsunade.

"Gone! As in, not here anymore!" Sasuke replied angrily. He was too furious to bother about the fact that he had just answered back to the hokage. "Sasuke, I understand you are upset right now, but if you ever speak to me like that again you will be punished accordingly." She held up a wad of papers that Sasuke assumed to be a pile of D rank missions that needed completing. Sasuke gulped, judging by the amount of papers there, getting through those would take months. Sasuke quickly apologized. "Sorry hokage-sama. But, Naruto is gone… I found this!" he slammed the headband onto Tsunade's desk. She paled and looked at shizune. "We have a situation here. Sasuke, would you be willing to join a search team to find Naruto?" he nodded eagerly. "Right. There may still be a chance he is still in the village, if so; your team will find him immediately. I will assemble you with our best two trackers. Kiba's nose and Neji's byakugan will prove priceless. Also, your fighting skills and Shikamaru's leadership will make the perfect team to counter this situation." She nodded at shizune. "Send out kakashi, he should be able to round them up quickly." Shizune nodded and rushed out to get kakashi. Tsunade was right; kakashi did bring the team to her office quickly. They all burst in with confused and concerned faces. "What did you do bastard!" snarled kiba as akamaru barked in annoyance. Shikamaru stared at Sasuke suspiciously and Neji simply glared. "Calm down, kiba. Sasuke noticed this morning Naruto was missing and he left his headband, which as you all know, is not a good sign." Everyone nodded as the hokage continued. "Your mission is to bring Naruto back. I have no idea where he could have gone, so I suggest you try and locate him quickly. Dismissed." Shikamaru began going through his tactics.

Naruto stood in front of an office door and hesitated to knock. He jumped back as he heard a voice shouted from within. "Get out of my office before I kill you!" screamed a voice. The door Naruto was stood in front of opened quickly and a terrified looking person pushed past him. Naruto stepped inside. "Rough day?" he said, laughing.

"N…Naruto?" Naruto nodded and walked up to Gaara.


	3. Found you!

"Your looking… great!" gaara said walking over to Naruto. He hugged his friend lightly. "So, gaara, or should I say… kazekage-sama?" Naruto laughed. Naruto was probably the only person who could ever relax properly around gaara. They had become close friends because they both could relate to each other. "You want to stay a while?" gaara asked looking at naruto's bag. He laughed.

"Yeah…well, you did say-"

"Yes. I said you could stay anytime for as long as you like. It's fine Naruto, besides. I could use company. Here, I'll find you a room unless..." gaara blushed and stopped his sentence. "What?"

"Unless you wouldn't mind sharing with me… I mean, I know I have loads of rooms, but I don't sleep well… and…erm-" Naruto smiled as his usually calm friend rambled on. "I wouldn't mind at all." He said.

"Oh…oh right. Anyway… you hungry?" he said, his blush calming down. Naruto nodded then broke out into his usual fox grin. "You don't have a ramen stand here do you?" gaara nodded. A scream of "YES!!" could be heard throughout the sand village.

Naruto tucked into his ramen. "Mmmm. That's better." He mumbled through a mouthful of the noodles. "So, why the change?" asked gaara. Naruto blushed heavily.

"Erm, its kind of difficult to explain… gaara, if I told you something really bad, would you promise not to hate me?"

"I could never hate you, Naruto. Your practically my only friend." Naruto nodded.

"Okay, erm well… I left kohona because I have feelings for…Sasuke." Naruto buried his face in his hands. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Its okay, its not a crime to like other guys. In fact now you mention it… that Neji from the exam was pretty cute."

"What…but y-you…" Naruto spluttered. Gaara smiled. Naruto soon got himself together. "Hyuuga huh? Man gaara, you have weird tastes" gaara pushed him playfully. "Yeah well at least I don't like an arrogant prick!" they both laughed at his description of Sasuke. "So, why the hair and the clothes?" gaara asked.

"Well, knowing Sasuke he's going to come looking for me and blonde hair and orange clothes will kind of get me found easily."

"Why are you running away from Sasuke if you like him?" asked gaara, confused.

"I know he doesn't like me back, and I don't trust myself around him. If he ever found out how I feel… it just got so hard because we were getting closer and closer and he had no idea. I even tried avoiding him, but the hokage gave us more and more missions together so that became impossible. I had to leave."

"Well, its fine. You can stay here permanently if you need to. Bummer, you could have introduced me and hyuuga." Naruto pushed him back.

"Cute."

Kiba looked at Shikamaru. "His smell leads out of the village." Then Neji spoke as well. "He's not in the village; I can confirm that." Shikamaru nodded. He didn't expect Naruto to still kohona. "Right. Kiba, you will lead and follow naruto's scent. Neji, stay up front with kiba and check in front regularly to see if you can see Naruto." They both nodded and took the lead. Kiba and akamaru combined found it easy to track Naruto. Sasuke and Shikamaru took the rear.

Three hours later of uninterrupted travel kiba stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Naruto is either in, or past the sand country. However, there is a small sandstorm on the outskirts of the city and the sand is destroying the scent trail. We can only hope he hasn't gone past the sand, otherwise we may… never find him." Kiba finished glumly. Sasuke had one of those moments where the light bulb actually appears above your head. "He's in the sand country with the kazekage!" everyone looked at Sasuke. "He became friends with gaara! He is most likely staying with him!" Shikamaru looked at him. "Good thinking. Come on; we'll go and see gaara, but we should get there before it gets dark."

Naruto stretched out loudly. "Man, it was good for you to pay for that… kazekage-sama!" he said with a foxy grin.

"Call me that once more!" he said raising a fake fist.

"Kazekage-sama." Naruto said plainly. Gaara smiled.

"You know, if anyone else answered me like that, I would kill them."

"Yeah… but I'm not 'them' am I?" Naruto said smiling. "Man, I am so tired." Naruto said standing up. They both walked back to gaara's place. Gaara's sister Temari raised an eyebrow as she saw them both enter gaara's bedroom. _'Well, its about time he got some. Perhaps he wont be so intent on killing when he's let off a little sexual steam' _she walked past his room smiling to herself.

"You can sleep on the floor if it feels weird-" gaara began. Naruto replied by jumping on gaara's large bed excitedly. He pulled off all his clothes except his boxers and scrambled himself up in the sheets. "Dark red silk. This is sooo you gaara. It matches your hair. Comfy." Gaara pulled his clothes off until he was wearing the same as Naruto. He slipped into the bed next to the relaxed boy. Naruto looked at gaara and said; "what's wrong? Can't you sleep?"

"I can hardly ever sleep. My demon keeps me awake somehow, so I can never relax. Its probably why I always seem so tense." Naruto grinned.

"Tense! That's the understatement of the century!" before gaara could answer; Naruto wrapped his arms around gaara's wait and snuggled into him. "Naruto?"

"Helping you sleep better. And you make me feel safe, unless you mind?" Naruto said.

"No… and thanks. You make me feel safe too… I might actually sleep for once." Naruto wriggled in the night and he ended up sleeping _on top _of gaara, his head resting on gaara's chest, legs sprawled out everywhere. The redhead was actually asleep, but was soon woken up by Sasuke bursting into his room. He was closely followed by kiba, Shikamaru and Neji. All four boys shouted things at the same time. Sasuke shouted "what the fuck?" when kiba noticed it was Naruto he screamed, "holy freaking crap!" and ran out of the room. Shikamaru said "troublesome." And walked out followed by Neji mumbling something that sounded like "lucky bastard." Sasuke was the only one who didn't move. Temari burst in. "Gaara, I am so sorry! They just burst in and when I told them where Naruto was they just…sorry!"

"Its fine." Murmured gaara as he gently talked to Naruto. "Wake up, Naruto. We have company." Naruto groaned sleepily and held onto gaara tighter. "Naruto, you really should see whose here." He added. Naruto sleepily rolled off gaara's chest and looked around. "Sasuke? Oh shit."


	4. Leaf or Sand

Gaara climbed out of the bed. "Temari, please escort our _guests _to the dining room. They must be hungry after their long journey," Temari rushed out of the room. Sasuke was rooted to the spot. _'What is this feeling?' _Sasuke thought. Naruto smiled appreciatively at gaara as he threw him a dressing red silk gown. Forgetting his situation and forgetting Sasuke Naruto burst out laughing. "Gaara, do you have anything that isn't red and silky? Your hair…clothes…" He turned around to see a fuming Sasuke. He had no idea what to say so fortunately, gaara spoke for him. "Uchiha, I suggest you go downstairs with the others we will be downstairs to explain in about five minutes." Sasuke gave gaara a dirty look before he left. "Damn. Who would've guessed? Neji and Sasuke. Naruto, I think were both screwed." Naruto smiled sadly. "Yeah. Though I didn't have a chance in the first place. I defiantly can't go home now; they probably thought we had done something…" both boys blushed. "Gaara, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but first your going to get rid of that ridiculous hair colour." Naruto ruffled gaara's hair. "Your right. I only used this ridiculous charade not be found, but I think it's a little too late for that." Gaara pulled on a matching silk gown and they both burst out laughing. "Naruto, I hope you stay here. I haven't laughed without you being with me. And you help me sleep." Naruto laughed.

"I'm surprised you got any sleep at all with me on top of you… sorry, you were comfy." They both laughed again as gaara walked out with Naruto following close behind. "Wait! I'm sure Neji wouldn't mind, but if were trying to convince everyone nothing happened, we better get dressed." Gaara nodded in agreement.

They appeared ten minutes later and sat at the table where everyone had been escorted to. Neji looked pissed, Sasuke looked ready to kill, Shikamaru looked mildly interested in Temari who wasn't sitting too far from him and kiba was simply eating everything Temari had brought. Shikamaru took his attention from Temari and looked at Naruto. "We have been assigned to bring you home." He said. Naruto glanced nervously at Sasuke. "I'm not coming home." He mumbled.

"We didn't come all this way to ask, we came here to bring you back." He said kiba grunted through his mouthful of food as what Shikamaru took as encouragement. "I don't think you heard me properly! I'm not going back to kohona!" he said angrily.

"Why not?" hissed an all to familiar voice. Naruto looked at gaara in a panic. _'Gaara, please don't tell Sasuke why! Don't tell him I left kohona because I had feelings for him that were scaring me and getting out of control!' _Naruto mentally begged. Gaara leant over to Naruto and whispered something in naruto's ear. "If you want to stay here, just go along with my plan. Left pocket." Gaara whispered. Naruto pulled out something from his left pocket and found it was gaara's sand headband that he had somehow slipped in there. Naruto got the plan instantly. He held it up for the group to see. "I'm a sand shinobi now. As a sand village ninja, you have no right to take me." Shikamaru sighed, defeated.

"He's right." He told the rest of the group. "We can't legally take Naruto, mission or no." Sasuke jumped up and slammed his fist on the table. Grinding his teeth he hissed; "put it on then"

"What?" asked Naruto.

"If you really are a sand shinobi, you should have no problem in wearing the headband to show you are proud of protecting _your village_" he spat. Naruto looked at the headband he was holding and began stuttering. Sasuke threw something at Naruto that he caught easily. "Or would you rather wear this?" Sasuke said. He saw what

Sasuke had thrown at him; his leaf headband. Gaara looked at Naruto; they had him cornered. Naruto threw one of the headbands to the floor and clutched to the other one desperately. They all eagerly looked at the headband he had thrown away.


	5. Good Choice

"Good choice. You either come with us, or we take you by force." Sasuke hissed. Kiba began chocking on the food he had just stuffed down his throat. Finally swallowing it, he turned to Sasuke. "We…we can't fight Naruto!"

"I agree, we can't." Neji said. Sasuke however, wasn't listening.

"Are you coming or not?" Sasuke asked.

"No!" Naruto shouted.

"Why? Why did you leave and why wont you come back?" Sasuke asked bitterly. Naruto looked at gaara. "That's a good question…" he murmured. _'Damnit! I left to get away from this!' _

"It doesn't matter, I'm not coming back. I suggest you all leave." He said.

"That's it dobe! Plan b!" he shouted, jumping across the table. Sasuke was thrown back by a wave of sand. "Touch him and I'll murder you." Gaara said calmly. Sasuke snorted. "I doubt you could do that." He spat angrily. Gaara moved forward, sand swirling angrily. Naruto jumped in front of gaara. "Please, stop!" he shouted desperately. He didn't want his closest friends and secret crush fighting to the death. "Sasuke, get this, I'm not coming back! Take me by force and I'll just come back here." If looks could kill, gaara would be dead by now.

"I forgot you wanted to stay with your _boyfriend_" he hissed.

"Gaara is not my boyfriend." Naruto said.

"Yeah, right!" Sasuke and Neji shouted at the same time. Realising he had jumped up, Neji sat back down again quickly. "Believe me, me and gaara are friends, nothing more." Sasuke shot another glare in the direction on the redhead.

"That's bullshit! Everyone in this room saw you in bed together!" Sasuke shouted madly. Naruto sighed. Explaining was pointless… Sasuke performed several hand seals. "Chidori!" Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba jumped up. "Gaara, we are taking Naruto so I suggest you don't get in the way." Naruto jumped in front of gaara.

"You will have to kill me before you can kill gaara." Naruto said. The screech of the chidori died down. Shikamaru stood up. "Gaara, our mission is to bring back Naruto. We may have to fight you if you get in the way. Kiba, Neji, get Naruto. Sasuke and I will hold off gaara."

"WHAT?" screamed Naruto. Shikamaru immediately performed his jutsu and immobilized gaara and Naruto. "Naruto, I'm really sorry but a mission is a mission. I hope in time you will forgive me. Sasuke, knock him out." Naruto looked at Sasuke. _'Hurt Naruto? I can't seem to do that… what is this feeling again?' _Sasuke shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't." Shikamaru sighed.

"Alright. Kiba, you. I can't hold gaara for long!" Kiba complied and, quickly apologized to Naruto, hit him over the head. Gaara snarled with anger. "Everyone except you Kiba, take Naruto and get back to kohona as fast as you can! We can only hold him of for so long, when Naruto is inside kohona's walls we have all the jounin we need to protect him." Sasuke picked up Naruto and quickly ran off with the others. After everyone except Shikamaru and Kiba had left much to their surprise, gaara stopped fighting the jutsu. "You might as well stop it, if I killed you, Naruto would never forgive me. You can't hold me for much longer anyway." Shikamaru looked at Kiba, who nodded. Shikamaru released gaara from his shadow bind and looked at him. "Your friends have good speed; it would be pointless to try and chase them now however… Naruto will come back." He said, walking away from the two boys.

Naruto groggily opened his eyes. "Gaara…" he mumbled.

"No, dobe. We brought you home." This woke Naruto up and he jumped out of the bed. "You bastard!" Naruto snarled pushing past Sasuke. Tsunade stopped him.

"I'm surprised that you would actually feel the need to leave so badly, but now we have you back you wont be leaving so soon." She pointed to naruto's wrists. He looked down and cried out in surprise. There were two blue bands of chakra tightly clamping each of his wrists. Forgetting he was in the same room as the hokage he screamed out; "well what the fuck is this?"

"If you so much as step a foot out of kohona's gates these restraints will immediately drain almost all of your chakra. I'm sorry, but it's the only way to keep you from leaving. Sasuke will monitor you for two weeks and we will have a meeting on the length of time you need restraints." Naruto pushed past the hokage and walked out of the door only to be followed by Sasuke. "What now?" he hissed.

"I have to watch you to make sure you don't do anything irrational." Naruto walked a little faster. "Yeah well, watch this…" he muttered. Sasuke still followed him.

"Dobe, why did you leave?"

'This is my worst nightmare. I leave to get away from Sasuke and here he is right next to me. If he keeps this up… no, I can't tell him at all. I need an excuse on why I left… think Naruto, think…' Naruto carried on walking furiously in the same direction until the were in front of kohona's gate. "Dobe, Tsunade already told you. The restraints will drain your chakra so you can't leave." Sasuke said worriedly. He wouldn't be stupid enough to try would he? Naruto carried on walking until Sasuke grabbed his arm. "Don't! Please, don't!" Sasuke said. 'Stupid idiot. He has no idea what he is doing to me…perhaps if I pretend to hate him he will just go away…no, I don't have to. I will get out of here if it kills me' Naruto snatched his arm back and walked right through the gates. About four seconds later the blue bands grew brighter and Naruto fell to the floor groaning. "Dobe! Don't worry, I'll get you back in kohona and it will probably stop!" Sasuke said, panicked. He hadn't expected it to look so painful. Sasuke reached down to pull Naruto back, when Naruto hit his hand away. "Don't…don't touch me…just…d…don't…" Naruto stopped moving and lay completely still. "Naruto!" Sasuke picked him up and jumped back through the right side of the gates as quickly as he could. The restraints returned to their normal colour. Sasuke carried the unconscious Naruto back to Tsunade's office.

"He really tried that so soon?" she shouted.

"I tried to stop him… he's going to be okay, right?" Tsunade nodded and placed her hands over naruto's wrists where the chakra bands were. The bands released all the chakra they had taken back into naruto's body. Naruto whimpered slightly, but still remained unconscious. Tsunade sighed. "Take him home and stay with him. Also, find out what is making him want to leave so badly." Sasuke nodded and picked up Naruto again.


	6. Please?

"Its about time you woke up." Naruto turned to see who had spoken. _'Don't be Sasuke. Please don't be Sasuke… oh. Sasuke. Brilliant. Just who I asked for. Fine. I just have to pretend that I hate Sasuke. Then I might not accidentally let slip my feelings for him.' _

"Fuck you, teme." Naruto shouted. "Where am I?" he added, slightly calmer after his outburst. "Your at my house." He said. _'I'm at…Sasuke's house? This just gets better and better…' _He thought glumly. This was the final straw for Naruto; he couldn't stand being near Sasuke anymore. He couldn't trust himself much longer and he needed to get out of kohona at all costs. He pushed Sasuke out of his way and walked out of the house. "Where are you going now?"

"To fix this mess you got me into! If you had just left me alone, I wouldn't be doing this now! You have no idea Sasuke why I left, yet you all try and keep me here!"

"Tell me why then!" Sasuke replied. Naruto walked faster trying to ignore Sasuke. Naruto lead Sasuke straight to the hokage's office. "Dobe, what are we doing here?" Naruto replied by almost breaking the door down and walking over to the hokage's

desk. He held his wrists up in front of Tsunade and screamed in her face. "Take these things off me right now!"

"No!" she replied with just as much force.

"If you don't… I'll brake through them." He said. Tsunade smiled.

"You can't. The chakra restraints are no match for you power. Even I couldn't get out of those if they were placed on me." She said. Naruto's face darkened.

"Please…" he asked quietly. She shook her head. "Fine then…" Naruto walked out of the office. "Sasuke, just make sure he's okay." She said worriedly. Sasuke nodded and left with Naruto.

"Naruto, what is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked. Then he recognised where they were walking. "Oh, no. Dobe. Not this again?" before Naruto could walk out of kohona Sasuke jumped in front of Naruto and grabbed his shoulders. "Why are you so desperate to leave? I thought we were friends! Can't you tell me?" Sasuke asked desperately. Naruto laughed bitterly. "You want to know badly huh?" Sasuke didn't let go of him. "Yes!"

"I suggest you run." Naruto said. This wasn't the answer Sasuke was looking for.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean run. As in get away from me because I can't guarantee I wont kill you." Sasuke looked at him worriedly. Has he lost it? "The reason I left was because I couldn't be around you any more. I fell in love with you, Sasuke. I couldn't be around you anymore. You had no idea and we got closer and closer… I tried avoiding you but that didn't work either. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to hate me, I didn't want to force my love onto you or make you feel uncomfortable in any way… but that doesn't matter anymore. I'm leaving if it kills me, I don't want to love you! It not right. Get out of here Sasuke." Naruto was suddenly covered in a red chakra. "Naruto, wait-" it was too late though. His hair grew slightly longer as his eye colour changed from ocean blue to blood red. His teeth sharpened considerably. Naruto stepped out of kohona as the restraints began to glow. His chakra strengthened as it fought desperately against the draining power of the restraints. Sasuke watched as he hoped the kyuubi's power would be drained. Minutes later, Naruto fell down panting, but the restraining bands fell easily from naruto's wrists. Sasuke ran over to Naruto, hoping he was alright. Naruto snarled at Sasuke as he struggled to control the kyuubi's power. "Sasuke…don't come… near me…I c-can't…" the red chakra grew, and then died down again. Sasuke tried to touch Naruto, but the red chakra was so hot he couldn't get anywhere near him. Eventually the red chakra receded and Naruto stood up weakly. Free, he began walking away from kohona when Sasuke stopped him. "Please don't leave, Naruto. What about all your friends?" Sasuke stopped, almost crying at how horribly familiar it sounded.

X flashback X 

"_Please don't leave Sasuke! What about all your friends?"_

X end flashback X 

Sasuke winced remembering how that ended. He almost killed Naruto and left him. What if Naruto left him? Now Sasuke knew how Naruto felt, and wished he hadn't been so cruel when he left. '_Its that feeling again…like when I saw Naruto with gaara…when Shikamaru asked me to knock him out…and now' _if he was any example, anything he was saying now wouldn't stop Naruto. Throwing away his pride Sasuke fell to his knees in front of Naruto and took both of naruto's hands in his own. "I'm…begging you Naruto. Please don't go." Naruto was surprised; he couldn't believe that Sasuke Uchiha was on his knees begging, just to stop him from leaving. But why?

"Why are you doing this Sasuke, I thought you would think I was disgusting about the way I feel…"

"I'm not! Just please don't go… please? Promise you wont leave?" Naruto sighed.

"Fine. By the way, you can get up now." Sasuke blushed and let go of naruto's hands standing up quickly. "Dobe, don't you dare tell anyone about this!"

"Sure, sure." Sasuke kissed Naruto passionately, and while they were kissing he slipped something out of his own pocket, grabbed naruto's hand and discreetly pulled him back through kohona's gates. When they broke apart, Sasuke wasn't looking at Naruto; he was concentrating on the floor. Still dazed from the kiss, it took a while for Naruto to notice what was wrong. "Sasuke, how could you?"

A/n: next part coming really soon! Thanks to everyone who reviews!


	7. Betrayed

His world collapsed. "S-Sasuke? Why?" Sasuke forced himself to look at Naruto. "I'm sorry, but I was ordered." He mumbled.

"You used my genuine feelings for you against me and completely betrayed me because you were ordered?" Naruto shouted incredulously.

"Naruto, I am so sorry." The blonde wasn't listening though; his blue eyes we filling with tears. Sasuke had put new restraints on Naruto. Naruto stared at the blue chakra bands, shaking his head and willing them not to be real. "I can't believe you…" Naruto turned back to the gates. "Naruto… the restraints are stronger than the other ones…so don't,…" he muttered.

"Bastard!" Naruto hissed as he walked away from the gates. Sasuke followed him.

"Wait, let me explain!" Naruto blinked more tears out of his eyes, wishing he had more self-control than this. Naruto ran away from Sasuke as fast as he could and when he got home he slammed the door behind him quickly. He ran upstairs and locked himself in his room; finally he could let all his feelings out. He fell on his bed, crying loudly.

"I used the emergency chakra bands on Naruto." Sasuke reported. Tsunade nodded grimly. "He used the kyuubi's power then. Did you find out why he was desperate to leave?" Sasuke blushed.

"N-no." Tsunade looked at him suspiciously.

"Very well then. I know how close you two are and I apologize on giving you the responsibility of placing the chakra bands on Naruto at all costs to stop him from leaving the village. I know he may be a little angry with you." Sasuke looked down.

"He's more than angry…" he muttered.

"I understand that Sasuke, but Naruto is still under your watch. Remember, keep him in the village and keep him safe." Sasuke nodded.

As he was walking back to find Naruto, he took a turning and found himself at kakashi's house. "Sasuke? Can I help you?" Sasuke nodded.

"Can…can I talk to you about something?" kakashi nodded and stepped aside so Sasuke could walk in. kakashi lead him to the kitchen where they both sat down. "If you're worried about you training, I can assure you-"

"N-no" Sasuke interrupted. "Its about…Naruto" kakashi nodded, urging him to go on. "You know what, never mind." Sasuke muttered standing up. Kakashi shook his head.

"Sasuke, I want to help you in any way I can and it must be something important for you to ask someone for advice." Sasuke sat down. "Start from the beginning."

"Well… I got Naruto back from the sand village and Tsunade put those chakra restraints on him and he tried to leave of course his chakra was drained… by then we weren't on good terms… then he tried to leave again and he told me he loved me." Sasuke buried his head in his hands. Much to kakashi's surprise, he could see small tears marking the table Sasuke was leaning over. Sasuke wiped his eyes quickly and looked up. "It gets worse. He managed to break the restraints and it was my mission to keep him in the village so… I used his feelings for me against him and lured him back into kohona so I could restrain him." Kakashi thought for a moment.

"Do you like Naruto?" he asked carefully.

"Of course! I wouldn't be here if I didn't care!" Sasuke replied.

"I mean… do you _like _Naruto." Sasuke blushed slightly.

"I…b-but…e-erm…w-well I…I've not thought about that until now." Kakashi looked at him. "N-no. no I don't like him. He's my best friend, not anything else."

"Are you sure about that answer?" kakashi asked.

"No…" Sasuke muttered. _'Well, that clears things up… perhaps…Shikamaru filled me in on all the mission details…' _kakashi thought.

"What were your exact feelings where you saw Naruto with gaara?"

"I felt… like Naruto had betrayed me somehow, but that doesn't make sense…" kakashi smiled. "I am interested to know, what was Naruto doing in bed with gaara. Perhaps they had a fling-"

"THEY DID NOT!" Sasuke screamed jumping up. Kakashi looked at him, completely unsurprised. "There is your answer Sasuke."


	8. A call for help

Naruto had been crying pitifully into his pillow for almost an hour now. He

Finally managed to stop himself and he sat up rubbing his eyes furiously.

He stared at the glowing chakra restraints on his wrists. "Sasuke… how

Could he trick me like that…does he really hate me that much?" He whispered

Sadly to himself. Naruto slowly walked out of his house. He walked to the

edge of Konoha and walked through the gates. Like last time the restraints

Began glowing. 'Kyuubi, please call out to Shukaku' a ferocious snarl of

The fox demon echoed through the darkening village. Naruto was weakening

quickly and he was only able to stay conscious for thirty more seconds.

Sasuke had been walking to Naruto's house when he heard the kyuubi's call.

"What was that? It sounded like…" sasuke's memory drifted back to when

Naruto tried to use the kyuubi's power to break the chakra restraints. The

growling sounded awfully familiar to sasuke. 'He wouldn't try and use the

power again to get away from Konoha would he?' sasuke ran to Tsunade's

office, which was closest, and explained his situation as quickly as

possible. "Well, if he is using the power… I'm not sure if Naruto would be

willing to fully release the kyuubi, because that would be the only way to

break the stronger restraints. If he is going to release the demon fox, we

have a crisis on our hands. Shizune, gather the team Shikamaru took to

retrieve sasuke and meet us at the gates." She ordered quickly. "The

welfare of the village is most important now and we may have to… sasuke,

when Naruto dies so does the kyuubi. If Naruto poses any threat to the

village we may have to kill Naruto as a last resort"

"Wh-what?" sasuke stammered. Tsunade didn't answer him; there wasn't enough

time. Shizune burst into the room with four worried-looking boys. They all

followed Tsunade who talked to Shikamaru as they ran. "There is a chance

the kyuubi may be released and that means there is a threat to the village.

Unfortunately, we may have to sacrifice its carrier in order to protect the

village."

"Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes. I gathered you all because we may have to hold off the fox. If I give

you a signal, immediately bring as many jounin as you can." Shikamaru

nodded as they all stopped; reaching the gates at last. They all saw that

just outside the gates, Gaara was knelt by Naruto. His sand wrapped around

Naruto's wrists breaking the chakra restraints. The chakra seeped back into

Naruto's body as he slowly regained consciousness. Naruto looked at Gaara

groggily.

"Gaara… thanks for coming…" he murmured.

"Anytime Naruto, but you seem to have a goodbye committee." Gaara helped

Naruto up, who jumped in surprise as he saw Tsunade, Shikamaru, sasuke,

Kiba and Neji. Naruto turned to Gaara. "Gaara, please get me away from

Sasuke… I'll explain later…please?" Gaara nodded.

"The reason we are here is because we were worried you may have released

The demon fox, kyuubi, in a desperate attempt to leave Konoha. Sorry we

doubted you. Naruto, the reason we used the chakra restraints was to keep

you in the village. Why are you so desperate to leave?" Naruto didn't

reply. "We can't let you leave, I'm sorry Naruto. Please don't make us

force

you back." Naruto looked at Gaara pleadingly, who stepped in front Naruto.

"If you think you can defeat two demons, you can try and take Naruto."

Gaara said smoothly.

"Naruto would never intentionally turn the kyuubi on anyone." Tsunade said.

Gaara laughed coldly. "Maybe not, but shukaku wouldn't be so quick to spare

Your lives." Tsunade stared at Gaara nervously. His demon could pose a

bigger threat than Naruto's. Defeated, she looked at Shikamaru, Neji and

Kiba. "Restrain sasuke if he moves near Gaara." She whispered. Sasuke moved

forward slightly.

"Naruto, you can't leave…. You don't understand…" Naruto refused to look at

Sasuke. 'There is no way to get Naruto back without Gaara starting a war…

there is only one way. Give Gaara what he wants.'

"Very well, Gaara. In return for not releasing shukaku now, or any time in

the future… we are letting Naruto leave Konoha as he wishes. All further

attempts and missions to retrieve him are denied." Sasuke was outraged. He

Jumped forward in a desperate attempt to get to Naruto and explain things,

but three people grabbed him. Sasuke desperately struggled against

Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji. "Naruto…get off me…Naruto, please…" sasuke

managed to throw Kiba off. "Naruto, please…I love you Naruto! don't leave

Me!" he screamed desperately. The scene was heart-breaking. Sasuke was

Still fighting against Shikamaru and Neji. Naruto and Gaara turned and walked

away. Sasuke got more desperate as he saw Naruto walking away. "Please…

Naruto…" he called desperately. Finally and angered Kiba managed to tackle

Sasuke down. When sasuke looked up, Naruto had gone.


	9. Broken

Sasuke was still on the floor from where Kiba had tackled him. Tsunade motioned for Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji to back away from Sasuke. "I don't think any of us expected him to have such feelings for Naruto. We should give him a moment to himself; there isn't anything we can do for him." Tsunade said quietly. She told Shikamaru to find Kakashi so he could watch Sasuke just in case he did something irrational. Shikamaru nodded and went to find the masked jounin, as all the others left with Tsunade. Sasuke broke down, sobbing hysterically; finally letting his feelings out. Moments later kakashi arrived. He walked over to Sasuke and dropped down beside him. "Kakashi… I was too late… he's gone and its forbidden to get him back… kakashi, please… you have to do something!" Sasuke said between sobs. It was upsetting seeing Sasuke like this when normally he never showed his feelings. "I'm sorry Sasuke." Kakashi said. "Come on, lets get you out of here." He pulled Sasuke up and practically dragged him back. Kakashi took Sasuke to his house and sat him down in the kitchen. Kakashi handed Sasuke a cup of something that Sasuke completely ignored. "There has to be something we can do… I just need to tell him how I feel…"

Naruto and Gaara had just returned to the sand village. Hungry from their long journey, they were now at Gaara's house in the dining room. Naruto was picking at his food and considering it was ramen, Gaara was concerned. "What did Sasuke do?" he asked. "You know those things you broke from my wrists that we draining my chakra? Well, I told Sasuke how I felt then managed to break the restraints using the chakra of the kyuubi. I… was free, the restrains drain my chakra if I leave kohona, so I was walking away when Sasuke started… begging for me not to leave. He seemed so desperate… so genuine. And then he kissed me." Naruto said.

"He kissed you? Well, isn't that…a good thing? I thought you said you liked him?" Gaara asked. "That's what makes it worse. He only kissed me so he could pull me back into kohona and put another pair of restraints on me." Naruto finished sadly. "And that bastard even had the nerve to try and turn me feelings for him against me yet again. How could he say 'I love you' like that?" Naruto slumped down in his chair. "That would explain why you wanted to get away so badly. Well, on the bright side… at least you can stay here with me." Gaara said. Naruto smiled at his red haired friend. "Yeah. I don't know what I'd do without you Gaara."

Sasuke was finding it hard to come to terms with the fact that there was no way to get Naruto back. Kakashi had told him that unless Naruto miraculously came back by his own free will, it was likely that they would never see the blonde again. "That's it. I'm going to see Naruto." Sasuke said, standing up. Kakashi pushed him back down.

"Sasuke, you can't. It's forbidden, you know that! Besides, if you did go… Gaara could kill you." Kakashi said. Sasuke ignored him and jumped up again.

"I don't care. If I can tell Naruto how I feel and make him understand, I don't care!" Sasuke replied. Kakashi sighed. "I wouldn't recommend it. Think about it; you have already betrayed the village once. Going against a strong order… you might be already on your last chance Sasuke." Sasuke stood up.

"Thanks, but… I have to see him. Could you cover for me? Just make excuses so nobody notices I'm gone. I'll leave now and I should be back by about midday tomorrow."

"Sasuke… alright." He sighed. _'I'm supposed to be the responsible one…' _Sasuke thanked Kakashi and left kohona, to try and bring Naruto home.

A/n: wow. That was very… short. Oh well, next paragraph coming very soon!


	10. A note

The next morning Temari opened the door to be greeted by a flustered looking Sasuke. She grabbed each side of the doorframe, obviously not keen on letting Sasuke inside. "Oh, no. You and you team have burst in once, Gaara will kill me if it happens again." She said this last sentence hoping that it would get some sympathy from the Uchiha. No such luck. "I don't give a damn. It's just me this time and I really need to speak to Naruto." Temari still stood in the door. "Look, just leave; I'm not letting you past and I can call Kankuro if you try anything." She finished defensively. Sasuke knew that he would have a hard time fighting the two sand ninja so he reached in his pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, quickly scrawled something down. He folded the paper in half and handed it to Temari. "Please, I promise I wont bother you anymore, just can you make sure Naruto gets that?" he asked pleading slightly. Temari looked at the paper she had been handed. "Okay." She said. Sasuke thanked her and moved out of the way so she could shut the door. He walked away, praying that Naruto would give him one last chance to explain himself.

Temari walked to Gaara's bedroom while staring at the note she had been given. 'Would it be rude to take a small peek? I mean, I am doing him a favour in delivering it in the first place. What am I, a postal service? Then again…its none of my business.' Temari decided not to intrude on Sasuke's privacy and knocked on Gaara's bedroom door. Receiving no answer she opened the door a little, trying not to laugh at the sight that she saw. Just like last time they were both in their boxers and Naruto was sleeping on top of Gaara, while the red head has his arms wrapped around naruto's waist. This time however, Naruto seemed to have drooled all over Gaara's chest in his sleep. 'At least Gaara is finally getting some sleep, but it's a shame I wont be able to see his face when he wakes up drenched in drool.' Suppressing a chuckle, she slipped inside the room and placed the note on the small pile that was naruto's clothes. Hoping neither of the boys would wake up; she quickly walked out of the room. About twenty minutes later Naruto woke up. He rolled off Gaara; and gracefully fell right out of the bed pulling the red silk covers with him. Naruto hit the floor hard and shouted out, waking up the red head. "Naruto?" he murmured. Pulling himself to the edge of the bed and staring at the fuming blonde. Gaara laughed lightly as Naruto stood up rubbing his back. "The jokes on you, Gaara. Looks like I drool in my sleep." Naruto said pointing at the sticky line of goo covering Gaara. Gaara snatched the silky cover Naruto was tangled up in and wiped himself. "Yuck. If you weren't so warm, I would shove you off…" he mumbled.

"Its you who grab me!" Naruto said defensively. "But, anything to help a friend sleep! After all, you saved me from…"

"Lets not go there." Gaara finished for him quickly. That seemed to still be a painful subject for the blonde. Gaara climbed out of the bed, walked over to the cupboard, pulled out some towels and threw them on the bed. "We have, like, twenty bathrooms here so you can take your pick." He said grabbing some towels for himself. "Follow me and I'll show you where you can shower." Naruto grabbed his clothes, completely oblivious of the note that was on the top. Gaara walked down the corridor and pointed to a door. "There. I'll be in that bathroom." He murmured pointing to a door that was further down the hallway. Naruto nodded, walked into the bathroom and locked it behind him. He threw his bundle of clothes and towels down and it was then he noticed a small piece of paper. "Huh?"

_Naruto,_

_Temari wouldn't let me in to see you, so I gave her this to pass on. I am so, sorry Naruto. Using your feelings against you was unforgivable, I know. But I was so scared you would leave. Before you left with Gaara I shouted out that I loved you and I meant it. So please give me a chance. Meet me in the forest by the lake; it's about half a mile from Gaara's place. It should be easy enough to find. Please come, you can do whatever you want to me, just let me explain. I'll wait for as long as I need to._

_Sasuke._

The handwriting wasn't Sasuke's usual perfect one, it seemed rushed. Naruto stared at the paper intently. His heart was pounding frantically as he slumped against the floor clutching the note desperately. Naruto bit his lip, the familiar feeling of panic rising up. _'Does Sasuke mean that he loves me? Does he really love me or… is it another of his sick jokes to bring me back in kohona?' _ Naruto turned the shower on and pulled off his boxers. It was going to be a long day.

Gaara knocked on the door. "Naruto, you've been in there ages. Are you alright?" he shouted though. His answer was the door opening to see Naruto, fully dressed, rubbing his blonde hair furiously with a towel. "Yeah, I'm done. Sorry, I got… sidetracked…" Naruto handed the note to Gaara for him to read.

"What are you going to do?" Gaara asked. Naruto threw the towel back into the bathroom. "I…I-I don't know…" Naruto stammered. "I… I want it to be true… but…"

"It could easily be a trap. However, Uchiha could be telling the truth." Gaara said. Naruto sighed. "I'm…going to meet him."


	11. The meeting

Sasuke was sat by the edge of the lake. He had been waiting for a while, but he had no idea when Naruto would get his message, so he waited. _'I hope to god Naruto comes…if he doesn't…' _Sasuke picked up a nearby stone and threw it into the water. "S-Sasuke?" Sasuke heard his name spoken by a familiar voice. Sasuke stood up and turned to face Naruto. He stared into naruto's bright blue eyes hoping for a clue on what would show Naruto that he was sorry. "Well, what did you want to say?" said Naruto. "Look, about what I did… I was just so scared you would leave I wasn't thinking straight." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, you made me _promise _I wouldn't leave. I did, so you just thought, screw that, and put those things on me anyway? Am I that untrustworthy?" Naruto snapped.

"No! I was just scared of losing you, like I said I wasn't thinking right." Sasuke replied. "When I said I loved you, I meant it. Really I did! The whole reason you left was because you were scared on how I would react when I found out your feelings. You didn't want to be near me because you liked me so much." Sasuke quickly kissed Naruto lightly and took his hand. "Come home with me, Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto jumped out of Sasuke's grasp. "I knew it you bastard! You're trying that one again! What, are you going to lock me in a cage when we get back, huh?" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto, calm down! I wasn't trying anything, I love you!" Sasuke said quickly.

"You just think because I like you so much you can say a few words and I'll come running back with you. Well, you can tell Tsunade mission failed. I am not coming back!" Naruto shouted. He turned away from Sasuke and ran in the opposite direction. Sasuke tackled the blonde to the ground and straddled him. "I haven't come all this way to lose you again!" he said. "Why can't you get it Naruto, I'm not on a mission. I haven't been sent by anyone. I don't plan on locking you in kohona. Is it so hard to believe that I actually love you? I know tricked you, but I was scared of losing you!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto squirmed under the stronger boy, intent on breaking free. Sasuke grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head so he couldn't push him away. Sasuke leant down and kissed Naruto. He pushed his tongue into naruto's mouth and he explored naruto's mouth. After a little coaxing, Naruto kissed back with just as much force as Sasuke. After what seemed like hours, the broke apart panting slightly. "You…really do love me?" Sasuke nodded. "Well, you can get off me now." Sasuke blushed slightly, let go of naruto's wrists and climbed off the blonde. "Will you come back to kohona with me?" Sasuke asked gently. Naruto nodded. "Wait here, I'll say goodbye to Gaara." Naruto ran off to say goodbye to his red haired friend. Little did he know that was going to be more of a problem than he thought.

"Your back then! How did it go?" Gaara asked.

"Sasuke really does like me! I'm going to go back to kohona." Naruto finished with a smile. Naruto stared at Gaara. "Whoa. I feel…strange…" he said. Gaara frowned.

"Yeah, me too." He mumbled. The blue in naruto's eyes seeped away, replaced with red. Naruto stepped nearer to Gaara with a hungry look in his eyes. "Naruto?" _'Why is the kyuubi showing through his eyes?' _he thought. Something in Gaara snapped too. "Naruto…what happening?" he asked.

"I don't know…you feel it too huh?" Naruto jumped on top of Gaara, kissing him forcefully. Gaara kissed back with just as much passion. They stared ravaging each other, oblivious of the fact that they were in the middle of the hall. "Holy shit! Kankuro! Get your ass in here now, you wont believe this!" Temari shouted. Kankuro walked in and his jaw dropped when he saw the scene in front of him. Naruto and Gaara were fumbling around, tongues down each other throats, desperately trying to get each other's clothes off. "We…we can't let them do that here!" kankuro said. Temari was wondering how they were going to get them apart; the seemed to be glued at the lips. A loud, drawled out moan interrupted her thoughts. "I'll grab Gaara, you grab Naruto." kankuro nodded. The two siblings sprung in between Naruto and Gaara, prying them apart. They pulled the pair upstairs and threw them into Gaara's bedroom where the immediately resumed in groping each other. Temari slammed the door. "Geeze. Those guys need to control themselves a little better." She said leaning against the wall. She looked up to see that kankuro had a black eye that was growing darker by the second. She laughed. "Don't.say.anything." he hissed walking off. Temari hurried after her brother when another loud moan sounded out through the door.


	12. Caught in the act

Sasuke knocked on Gaara's door impatiently. Naruto was supposed to say goodbye and Sasuke was wondering what was taking him so long. As usual, Temari answered. "Is Naruto there he's supposed to be coming with me."

"Sasuke… I don't think Naruto is going anywhere. At least, not yet." She paled, thinking about how awkward this could get. "What does that mean? He left me, saying he would be back and he was just taking a while so… can I see him?" Sasuke said. "No!" Temari said, a little too loudly. Sasuke pushed past her and walked inside. "Where is he?" he asked.

"Up-upstairs, but Sasuke I wouldn't go up there if I were you." She warned. Sasuke ignored her and ran upstairs. He remembered the door that was Gaara's bedroom and hoping Naruto was in there, he pushed the door open. "Naruto what's taking you so…" Sasuke was stopped in mid-sentence by what he saw. Naruto was straddling a moaning Gaara. Naruto had no clothes on and was proceeding, through heated kisses, pulling Gaara's boxers off. "What the fuck is going on?" Sasuke yelled. The red in naruto's eyes receded and he looked at Gaara like he only just realised he was there. "Whoa!" Naruto jumped off Gaara, blushing furiously. The red head seemed to be coming to his senses too as the uncontrollable lust he had been feeling slowly calmed down. Naruto grabbed his boxers and pulled them on frantically. "S-Sasuke! Its not-"

"-Not how it looks? Well, it looks to me like you were about to fuck each other." Sasuke said angrily. Gaara thought for a minute. "I know what's going on. Naruto and I both hold demons. I think kyuubi might be attracted to-"

"You called?" Naruto said. He climbed back on the bed and was slowly making his way back to Gaara. Naruto wasn't getting to him fast enough, so the feeling of lust taking control again, Gaara pulled Naruto to him and they began kissing frantically again. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and dragged him away from Gaara. "Get a hold of yourself Naruto!" he said. The blonde hissed at Sasuke at flailed madly trying to get to Gaara. Sasuke opened the door and practically threw Naruto out of Gaara's room. He slammed the door in a ravenous Gaara's face and held him inside by holding the door shut. "Temari! I could use a little help here!" he shouted down the hall hoping wherever she was in the house she would hear him. Instead, kankuro appeared. "Can…can you hold the door for me?" he panted. It was difficult for Sasuke to hold the door shut while Gaara was trying to get out and Naruto was trying to get in. kankuro shook his head. He waved vaguely at the large blue bruise on his face. "Trust me, you don't want to try and keep them apart. Me and Temari had to pull them apart… they were ripping each others clothes off in the _middle of the hallway_." Naruto stopped trying to get back to Gaara. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry I can't help it!" he felt Gaara calm down on the other side of the door. "Sasuke, don't open the door. If I see Naruto… things might get out of hand again." Gaara called through the door.

"Alright. I'm going to take Naruto back to kohona and see if the hokage knows anything about… this mess." Sasuke said.

"Sure… it was nice having you stay, Naruto." Gaara said.

"I'll come back when we sort this, so hopefully I wont molest you next time!" Naruto said, laughing slightly. A glare from Sasuke made his laughter die quite quickly. "Come on dobe." He muttered, dragging Naruto out of Gaara's house.

"You do know that I couldn't stop myself, right?" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded. "Then… what's the problem?" Sasuke stopped walking.

"You have feelings for Gaara, don't you?" Sasuke accused.

"What? For crying out loud teme Gaara already explained; kyuubi is attracted to shukaku therefore their lust takes over an _influences _me." Naruto replied. Sasuke refused to look directly at Naruto. "well, you aren't exactly innocent teme!" he replied angrily. Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry. Your right, I believe you. Come on; the sooner we get to Tsunade, the sooner we can fix this. After all she is a medical specialist."

"Is this a… medical problem?" Naruto asked Sasuke, who shrugged. "whatever it is, she better know how to fix it…" Naruto said.


	13. Kyuubi's choice

Tsunade looked at Naruto, then at Sasuke. The pair of them had just burst into her office. "Tsunade-sama, we have a problem." Sasuke said. She stood up, glowering at them. "Yes. We do. I presume you went against my orders and went to get Naruto back." She turned to Naruto. "And you called Gaara, the holder of shukaku, risking the entire safety of the village!"

"I am Gaara's best friend, he would never attack kohona!" Naruto protested. "As for Sasuke, he got me back didn't he?" Tsunade sat back down, her hand slowly crawling to her drawer where she kept bottle after bottle of sake. She pulled her hand away from the drawer and looked at their worried faces. "What was the other problem?" she asked. "Well, as you know I went to stay with Gaara and when Sasuke persuaded me to come back… well, to cut a long story short kyuubi is attracted to shukaku. That means every time I so much as look at Gaara we… well…" Naruto stopped, hoping Tsunade would get his drift. She nodded knowingly. "It seems kyuubi has picked its mate."

"Yeah, well… can you stop it?" Naruto asked.

"There is only one way to stop kyuubi from lusting after shukaku. You and Gaara both being…male… the only solution is to let shukaku try and impregnate kyuubi through your bodies. Naturally that won't work, so everything should be normal between you and Gaara after that." She finished. Sasuke was speechless.

"You…you mean…me and…Gaara…we…have…no! Of course we wont do that!" Tsunade smirked. "You don't have a choice unfortunately. Kyuubi has chosen."

"Yes, but if I don't go near Gaara then… then…unnnhh." The ocean blue of naruto's eyes faded as that all to familiar red colour invaded. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked worriedly. He looked around. "This is strange, Gaara isn't anywhere near him so why is the kyuubi pushing through?" Sasuke asked the hokage. She sighed.

"Sasuke, I know you have feelings for Naruto… but the kyuubi has chosen shukaku. This means Naruto and Gaara are going to have to…" they were interrupted by Naruto running out of the room. "There has to be another way. I love Naruto and he feels the same! He wouldn't want this!" Sasuke said.

"Well… if kyuubi was satisfied enough, it might not want Gaara anymore." Sasuke turned bright red and ran after Naruto. _'Fine. If that stupid fox demon wants 'satisfying' it will be by me and not Gaara!' _Sasuke though determinedly. He ran after Naruto and he found the blonde in his apartment. Naruto had locked himself in his room; apparently trying to stop himself from going after Gaara. "Naruto, open the door its me Sasuke shouted through the door. After a second of shuffling the door clicked open. Sasuke stepped inside and Naruto slammed the door shut behind them locking it again. Sasuke smirked. Judging by the bulge in naruto's pants he was hard. Naruto sat on his bed his eyes flickering between red and blue desperately trying to contain the kyuubi's feelings. "Sasuke… I have to go to Gaara…" he said.

"I talked to Tsunade after you left. If you were satisfied enough kyuubi would stop lusting after Gaara. Then, Gaara would be back to normal too." Sasuke accidentally-on-purpose brushed his hand against the bulge in Naruto's trousers making the blonde hiss. Sasuke leaned in to kiss Naruto, only to be shoved back off the bed roughly. "I don't want _you _bastard!" Naruto snarled. Sasuke picked himself up.

"Naruto, the kyuubi is coming through further! Take control, dobe!" Sasuke shouted.

"Do something, Sasuke!" Naruto moaned. His face was flushed and Naruto kept squirming. "Sasuke… you have to…get Gaara!" Sasuke angrily pushed Naruto on to his back and climbed on top of him. "Whatever you want Gaara for, I can do it!" he said angrily. "What?" asked Naruto.

"Tsunade said if I satisfy kyuubi enough, the lusting after Gaara would stop. You said you liked me, so…"

"Teme, whatever you going to do, please hurry…." Naruto moaned. Sasuke smirked as he began kissing naruto's neck causing the blonde to moan loudly. _'This is going to be fun………' _

A/n: This might be the last paragraph… I'm not sure. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I appreciate every one of them!


End file.
